Sweet Revange
by GrayGay
Summary: Loki intentará de todo para seducir a Thor, incluso si eso implica usar pastelillos con otros propósitos.


_**Ñe, Hola. Les traigo un one shot con porn, como siempre. Escrito para una buena mujer cuyo cumpleaños fue ayer. Nada, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel o de la mitología nórdica. He aquí esto.**_

**Sweet Revange**

El silencio en aquellos momentos era pesado, el sol comenzaba a bajar y su luz ahora naranja llenaba el enorme cuarto en su totalidad e incluso la comida que estaba servida en aquella larga y grumosa mesa. Todos los días a la familia real les preparaban todo tipo de platillos y esta vez solo se encontraban los príncipes en aquella cena tan incómoda. Ambos sentados uno frente a otro pero que te igual forma estaban separados por un gran tramo gracias a aquella mesa de madera firme y resplandeciente y de aquella cantidad de comida, muchas veces les preparaban sus platillos favoritos y esta vez no era la excepción pero había algo nuevo al llegar la hora del postre, les habían traído una variedad de pasteles provenientes de Midgard y aquello se veía realmente exquisito: todos adornados con un betún blanco, cerezas encima, chocolate liquido, en polvo o trozos pequeños, unos con helado alrededor y otros más con pequeños dulces coloridos.

Pero Thor no quedó petrificado por aquel paraíso de postre, sino que su mente se petrifico al tornar su vista a Loki y ver la forma en la que con su dedo índice tomaba un poco de ese betún con la punta para dirigirlo lentamente a su boca, su lengua se asomo un poco y lamió aquella sustancia cremosa para después repetir la acción pero ahora tomando más cantidad y meter de lleno el digito a su boca; Thor se sorprendió por la poca falta de pudor en Loki y al encontrarse con una mirada demasiado coqueta por parte de su hermano aquello le quedo más que claro, y sabía exactamente el motivo de aquello, lo que hizo sentirle aún más nervioso y un tanto enojado.

Hacía varios días ya desde aquel momento en que un impulso los llevo a besarse pero ahora ya no era así, después de aquel primer encuentro le siguieron más en los que sus bocas se encontraban violentamente, sus cuerpos demandaban contacto, cercanía y atención, pero aún así un leve brillo de sensatez reinaba en Thor y sabía que aquello no debía sobrepasarse, lo sabía muy bien y cada vez que miraba a Loki se lo repetía miles de veces pero al parecer su hermano tenía otros planes pues en todos aquellos encuentros sentía como los dedos larguísimos de Loki comenzaban su camino casi imperceptible hasta su entrepierna, o como comenzaba a pegarse demasiado y moverse lentamente para restregarse. Era algo que Thor tenía que cortar violentamente pues una alerta en su cabeza se había instalado y aunque él tenía claro de que aquello era totalmente erróneo, veía como a Loki poco le importaba la moral o el hecho de que pudieran descubrirlos, así que todo comenzaba con miradas de cariño para terminar con palabras hirientes; Thor tratando de controlar su libido y el de su hermano y Loki matándolo al final con la mirada por no dejarlo tener lo que quería, pero Loki siempre consigue lo que quiere y ahora con aquella cereza entre sus labios y esa mirada de seducción, Thor bien sabía que aquello era un plan suyo para hacerle perder la cabeza y la compostura, una pequeña venganza por todas esas veces en las que se había negado a pasar del besuqueo, y Thor tenía que admitir que aquel plan estaba comenzando a funcionar, estaba seguro que nunca vería a alguien comer un pastel de forma tan sexual como Loki estaba haciendo, comenzó a sentir apretada su entrepierna además de un cosquilleo, esa fue la alarma que lo hizo levantarse inmediatamente de la mesa y salir de ahí sin ninguna explicación, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta sin mirar como Loki había sonreído triunfante al notar un bulto más grande de lo normal en su entrepierna para inmediatamente relamerse los labios lentamente con la excusa de limpiar un poco de chocolate liquido que había quedado en sus labios.

Thor caminó directamente a sus aposentos, su mirada era intensa mientras intentaba mantener el control de su cuerpo y mantener a su mente ocupada en cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera Loki. Al llegar cerró la pesada puerta de un golpe dando un leve rugido desesperado y llevando amabas manos a su cabeza tratando de calmarse, pero toda la situación se estaba descontrolando, el mismo se estaba descontrolando y recordó noches previas en las que había llegado a masturbarse con la imagen de Loki, recordando sus besos, su hábil lengua y el calor de su cuerpo, para después sentirse asqueado de si mismo porque tenía los mismos deseos que Loki pero la diferencia es que para él solo eran deseos y para su travieso hermano eran acciones, y ahora parecía más dispuesto a llevarlas a cabo, y no solo eso, estaba tratando de convencer a Thor llegando a su debilidad carnal, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

Thor estaba tumbado en la cama, tenía una almohada cubriendo parte de su rostro y el sueño lo estaba venciendo. La puerta de sus aposentos se abrió lentamente, Loki la abrió lo suficiente para poder entrar y la cerro lo más cautelosamente posible, al ver a Thor en aquel estado sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa de travesura, llevaba las manos en la espalda como ocultando algo y caminaba sigilosamente hasta la cama. Al llegar hasta ella, Loki se sentó delicadamente cruzando sus piernas al instante y manteniendo una de sus manos en su espalda mientras que la otra la dirigió a la entrepierna de Thor, a donde se encontraba aquel miembro que era su delirio y que su "correcto" hermano no le dejaba tocar, y ahora Thor tenía las defensas bajas, era el momento, así que con sus dedos tocó muy superficialmente aquel bulto apretado en esos pantalones de cuero, fue como si el viento jugueteara en aquella área y Loki se estremeció cerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa de satisfacción. De inmediato la mano de Thor tomo la muñeca de Loki haciéndolo parar en seco.

Thor lo miraba furioso, con una mirada muy penetrante queriendo asustar a Loki pero este solo le dedico una mirada de cachorro, demasiado adorable para siquiera soportarlo, frunciendo un poco la frente y levantando una ceja a la vez que bajaba la cabeza…Thor lo liberó sin más volteando la cara avergonzado y dando un suspiro resignado, tan fácil le era caer con aquella expresión tan inocente de su hermano, pero de inmediato volvió a enfurecer al escuchar la risa burlona de Loki, como siempre fue una de sus tácticas para lograr lo que se le da la gana.

-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido?- Thor en serio que trataba de controlar que su voz sonara calmada pero en lugar de eso, se expresó con desespero y molestia evidente.

-Solo me preocupe por la forma en que saliste, sin probar esa maravillosa comida que nos trajeron, así que te traje el postre, no queremos que parezcas irrespetuoso por no probar nada, ¿verdad?- Loki le expreso con fingida preocupación y extendió el brazo que mantenía oculto en su espalda, mostrando un pequeño pastel el cual acercó a los labios de Thor, pero este clavo su mirada furiosa en él y de un salto se levantó de la cama para caminar y darle la espalda a Loki.

-Bien, si no quieres te lo pierdes, más para mí. Y yo que había venido hasta acá buscando que te alimentaras balanceadamente, como buen hermano que soy.- y de nuevo Loki puso en marcha su expresión de inocencia acompañada de una voz llena de desilusión.

-Deja tus juegos baratos, Loki. No soy estúpido. ¡Esto es por todas esas veces que he rechazado tú insana idea de copular!- de inmediato Thor dejo salir parte de su furia, en serio que ya estaba harto de aquello, no había forma de hacerle entender a Loki que tal cosa no pasaría.- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir lo mal que estaría si lo hacemos? ¡Lo mal que ya es que nos besemos!

-Vaya, veo que has aprendido una nueva palabra, ¡bravo!- Loki rió divertido, al parecer Thor tenía una inteligencia escondida por ahí, o el era demasiada buena influencia que ya había logrado que su hermano aprendiera, aunque sea, una nueva palabra.

-Fuera de aquí. Ya tuve suficiente de tu coqueteo- Thor pensó que esta vez sería como todas las anteriores, pero se equivoco.

-Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir, querido hermano, que yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.- Loki saco su lengua para comenzar a lamer hábilmente la crema de aquel pastelillo. Se levantó y camino hacía Thor lentamente figando su vista en su entrepierna, al estar lo suficientemente cerca sus dedos hicieron un rápido recorrido por aquella área. - Y lo que quiero esta justo aquí- susurró aquello encima de los labios de Thor y cerrando el camino para así besarlo con lentitud y disfrute al tiempo que seguía su superficial recorrido por el miembro de Thor. Y poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más profundo, sus lenguas se juntaron rápidamente y al ser la lengua de Thor la que busco a la de Loki, este ultimo sonrió para sus adentros pues estaba teniendo el control de la situación y rompiendo la barrera de Thor, y fue al sentir como aquel miembro comenzaba a endurecerse que Loki cantó victoria, Thor al fin había cedido y así era, su cuerpo necesitado bloqueó cualquier argumento que estaba gritando dentro de su cabeza y el placer se apodero al sentir aquellos estilizados dedos recorrer su miembro, ya no podía negarse a aquella sensación, no cuando su pene se estaba poniendo tan erecto tan fácilmente, no al sentir aquella boca queriéndolo devorar que por el momento dejo que Loki tuviera lo que quería.

Con rapidez Loki abrió el pantalón de Thor liberando aquel enorme miembro, sus lenguas se separaron y Loki se arrodilló para admirar el pene de Thor, al verlo Loki relamió sus labios, con uno de sus dedos tomo un poco de crema del pastelillo que aún tenía y la colocó justo en la punta del miembro de Thor bajo la atenta mirada de este. La lengua de Loki lamió aquella área una y otra vez hasta comenzar a lamer toda la extensión del miembro erecto con parsimonia, de un lado a otro llegando hasta el vello púbico de Thor. De inmediato Loki engulló casi en tu totalidad el pene, comenzó a succionarlo primero para después subir y bajar llenado su boca un poco más de aquel miembro, disfrutando su textura, lo inmenso que era y probar el pre-seminal que estaba despidiendo; era justamente como lo había imaginado por largo tiempo, era más que perfecto a como fantaseo que sería y el saber que había derrotado a Thor y que ahora tenía atrapado su miembro en su boca era suficiente, pero pensó que pronto aquello terminaría y Thor se arrepentiría al sentir la mano su mano acariciar sus cabellos para después tomarlos con firmeza pero solo lo obligó a ir más fuerte, al parecer su hermano estaba más necesitado de lo que pensó así que dejó que Thor marcará el ritmo que quería, dejando que lo jalará de sus negros cabellos mientras seguía succionando.

Pronto el ritmo fue acelerado, Loki sacaba el miembro de Thor de su boca para inmediatamente volver a engullirlo casi totalmente, usaba la lengua y mordió un poco la punta, después de eso Thor comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adelante haciendo que Loki tragará más de su miembro, y llegaron al punto en el que Loki no estaba succionando el pene de Thor sino que este estaba follando la boca de Loki; el ritmo se volvió frenético, Thor se movía contra la boca de Loki con fuerza mientras que aún lo sostenía del cabello, los ruidos que se esparcían por el cuarto eran solo el continuo succionar y la respiración agitada de Thor que pronto comenzó a dejar salir leves rugidos placenteros mientras Loki seguía aquella locura deseando el momento en que el semen empezara a salir y Thor ya no podía resistir por mucho tiempo; en ese instante Thot tomó con desespero el cabello de Loki al tiempo que se corría en la boca de su hermano, y aunque Loki hubiera deseado apartarse un poco, saboreo aquella sustancia blanca que llenaba de lleno su boca y sus oídos se maravillaron al escuchar exclamar a Thor su nombre.

Al fin Thor soltó a Loki y este soltó el ahora flácido miembro de Thor que aún así se mostraba grande acompañado de restos de semen y saliva de de Loki, este dirigió una mirada de satisfacción a Thor al tiempo que decía con una sonrisa de la cual escurría semen "Te dije que siempre tengo lo que quiero, tarde o temprano lo obtengo, hermano".

* * *

_**Los reviews son buenos, espero lo sepan, denme uno y les daré lugares VIP en el infierno :DD **_


End file.
